Be Mine
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: After finally defeating Perfect Cell, Future Trunks has a sudden change of heart, which causes him to wish back one of his most hated enemies. [YAOI] Rated T for sexual content. Leaving a review is encouraged!


"You did it?! Y-You mean you beat Cell down!?" the surprised lavender haired warrior spoke out in a surprised tone.

"Finally!" the teenage Gohan beamed, "Either that, or the Earth would have been destroyed."  
"Ah, right." Mirai Trunks nodded as he looked over to the group of other survivors.  
All of the Z Fighters then looked over to Krillin which was how wishing 18 back, causing Trunks' eyes to widen.  
"K-Krillin? Why?" he spoke out.  
Krillin blushed and said nothing.  
"He's in love with her . . . " Trunks thought, the image of the black haired android suddenly appearing in his mind.  
"Ah . . . !" the lavender's eyes closed tightly as he shook his head, catching Krillin's attention.  
"Hey, what's wrong Trunks?"  
Trunks' eyelids then opened, his eyes twinkling with a mixture of hate and confusion as he looked down at Krillin.  
"I-It's nothing." he uttered out, something clearly wrong with him.  
"A-Are you sure?" Krillin answered, a bit worried, "You sound . . . uncertain . . . a-are you mad because I'm wishing back Android 18?"  
Trunks' eyes widened as he growled, a smiling figure of Android 17 then flashing in his mind.  
Krillin now twitching, sure of the fact that he had made Trunks angry, backed away.  
"IT'S NONE OF THAT!" Trunks yelled out all of the sudden as he flew down Kami's Lookout.  
"Woah . . . what's gotten into him?" Piccolo blinked, Krillin shaking.  
"N-No idea."

* * *

"GRAAH!" Trunks yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground, sitting down on a rock as his hands ran through his hair.  
"Why?! Why is this happening to me?!" the lavender haired warrior spat out, his hands grabbing onto his hair as another image of the black haired android flew in his mind.  
"Trunks . . . . ~" he could imagine Android 17 speaking out in a seductive, sensual way.  
"No! Get out of here! I hate you! I hate you . . . you . . . you . . . YOU DAMN ANDROID!" Trunks screamed out as he put his hands on his chest.  
Why was his heart beating so fast? W-Why?!  
No matter of Trunks' wishes that the wicked, cold blooded Android 17 to leave his mind, all that he received back was more sensual pictures of the android. Picture by picture flashing into his mind like a gallery of hung up paintings.  
"T-Trunks!~ Ahh!~" he could hear the android moan out, his heartbeat only racing faster.  
His breathe getting heavier, he stood up.  
"I . . . I have no other choice . . . I . . . I need to revive 17." Trunks spoke as he looked up to Kami's Lookout.  
"B-But how will I explain this to the others? M-My mission WAS to destroy the androids in this timeline. They'll think I got them to fight them for nothing."  
A sudden flash then emerged from the top of Kami's Lookout, the seven dragon balls spreading out again.  
"Hm . . . " Trunks smiled, an idea suddenly flashing into his head.  
"Tonight, no delays . . . I will revive Android 17. Tonight."

* * *

"The Dragon Radar?" Bulma looked puzzled.  
"Yes, please." Trunks looked at his present mother.  
"But didn't you guys just wished what you needed?" Bulma spoke, pulling out a Dragon Radar from her drawer, handing it to Trunks.  
"We did, but I need something in particular that I forgot." Trunks smiled, taking the radar and hopefully not letting out too much information.  
"Ah, I see, well then, good luck, it's nearing nighttime so be careful."  
"Right, thanks mom." Trunks nodded, flying up and out the window.  
Bulma waved at the soaring saiyan, a smile, as always, on her face.

* * *

"Alright! Now to begin!" Trunks beamed as he took out the Dragon Radar, clicking it on.  
"Heh! A dragon ball is 10 meters away! This is gonna be a quickie!" Trunks smiled as he began to fly across West City and the forests in search of the Dragon Balls.  
Trees loosing their leaves, bushes rustling, the grass being blown back, the lavender headed saiyan raced from one place to another until in the nick of time, he had found all of the Dragon Balls.  
His breath getting heavier, his heartbeat escalating quickly, he put the Dragon Balls down on the ground in an open space and backed away.  
"Alright . . . here it goes . . . what I have been waiting for."  
Taking a breath in and raising his hands up, the lavender haired saiyan yelled out, "Shenron! Arise and grant my wish!"  
The wind blowing through his hair, a yellow beam then filled the clouds as the green, large dragon spun out of his slumber and into the real world. Looking down at Trunks, Shenron roared out, "I will grant you a wish, any wish!"  
Trunks smiled and spoke out, "Shenron, can you revive a . . . uh . . . a friend of mine?"  
"Is that all you wish for? That is a simple task. Who is this friend you wish to have back?"  
"His name is Android 17, could you bring him back here please?"  
"Very well, I shall grant your wish." Shenron's eyes sparked red as a body appeared before Trunks.  
"Your wish has been granted. I shall now take my leave. Farewell."  
Shenron's snake-like body began to flow up to the sky as the Dragon Balls glew and spreaded out back onto the Earth.  
Trunks blushed as he stared down at the beauty before him. Could it really be true? Was Android 17 back? Was it all a dream?  
Taking a step forward and another breath, he bent down and let his hand run through 17's hair.  
"You're here, you really are." Trunks smiles and blushed, his hand caressing the android's cheek.  
A moan arose from the android's lungs as Trunks' eyes widened.  
"Seventeen?" Trunks spoke out as the android began to maneuver around.  
"Hmm?" the black haired boy began to open his eyes slowly.  
"Seventeen?" Trunks spoke again, his arms began to hold the android to his chest.  
"W-Wha . . . ?" 17 finally spoke out, his eyes wide open as they laid on the lavender haired boy.

"Seventeen! You're ok!" Trunks beamed as he held the android close, but much to his disappointment, he felt the android pushing him away.  
"Who do you think you are to hold me that way you insolent monkey?!" 17 growled, standing up.  
"S-Seventeen! Wait!"  
"Why did you wish me back?! Wasn't your mission to kill me?! To terminate me?!"  
Trunks spat out not a word, but his heart ached at the fact of Seventeen not corresponding to his feelings.  
"It was . . . but . . . "  
"But nothing! I want nothing to do with you stupid saiyans!" 17 growled, beginning to fly up.  
Trunks frowned as he began to run over, grabbing a hold of the android's hands and pulling him down.  
Seventeen, with a surprised look on his face, looked at the upset saiyan as their lips met. A disgusted expression now formed on the android's face, he began to forcefully push the saiyan before him away, but no matter how much he tried, Trunks returned the attack with harsher, passionate kisses, causing the android to later on calm the tension in his body. Not knowing what was taking over him, Seventeen's hands began to run up Trunks' muscular back, moans beginning to erupt from within his lungs.  
Trunks' wet and moistened lips then parted from Seventeen's delicious ones to his disappointment, but he needed to explain to the android what he felt within.  
The saiyan's mouth beginning to open, Seventeen's hand then smacked his cheek with force, causing his lips to close again and then groan out in pain.  
Seventeen, wiping his lips, looked over to the saiyan and spoke, "How dare you kiss me! I swear I will get you back for this!"  
Seventeen then turning his back to the saiyan, felt hands slide up to his chest. Knowing who it was, he threatened, "Touch me again and I'll kill you!"  
"I don't think you'll want to do that." Trunks spoke out as his teeth untied Seventeen's orange bandanna.  
Seventeen growled furiously at the sudden movement as his hands raced to Trunks' neck, turning over to face him, "Do you want to be killed?!"  
"It's okay if you kill me . . . just once . . . just once will be enough . . . please let me be with you Seventeen."  
The android hissed as he began to apply pressure to the saiyan's neck, "You're asking for it!"  
"Seventeen, I'm serious . . . please . . . even if it's for a little bit . . . it would be fine . . . please be mine."  
Trunks' lips then began to kiss the exposed neck of the android, his hands then pulling Seventeen's shirt up, causing the android's hands to fall to the saiyan's shoulders.  
"L-Let me go!" Seventeen uttered as a blush covered his cheeks, his hands pushing against Trunks' shoulders.  
"No . . . " Trunks replied as his hands pulled Seventeen's shirt off, his lips meeting the android's again, his hands massaging the back haired boy's sides.  
His body once again, beginning to give in to the earthy heaven that Trunks held, moaned slightly out into Trunks' mouth as tongues touched and met. Saliva leaking out of the corner of their mouths, Trunks then slipped off his jacket and practically ripped his shirt off, not wanting to loose Seventeen at all. After all, he finally had him, after chasing him for how it felt centuries . . . he finally had him.  
Trunks' lips then parted from Seventeen's after successfully taking off his pants. Their bodies then falling onto the ground, Trunks began to glide down to the android's member. Beginning to vigorously suck on it, the android responded with a lustful moan, his head flying back.  
"A-Ah!~ Trunks!~~"

The saiyan's sinful mouth then began to take over the android's vocal cords, his now friction full mouth exerting so much pressure to Seventeen's cock that he could himself feel it throbbing and crying. He had pre-came. Afraid of taking in the android dry, he stopped his mischievous doings and took the android's hips towards him, licking his only entrance.  
The android moaned in pleasure, his body beginning to precipitate. He couldn't believe it, why was his body letting this be done to it? He didn't wish for it to be done, consider it rape, but . . . it felt correct and . . . so good!  
The preparation then done, Trunks stood up a bit as he unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants.  
"Seventeen." Trunks spoke out as he slipped off his underwear, taking the android's hips into his hands, "I know you're confused about this, I am a bit too, but I finally realized why I love you like this. The only thing I learned to do throughout the years was to hate you for what you did to Gohan in the future, my teacher and my only friend. I never put anything else to play, until I paid close attention to you. Your hair, your eyes, your body. I've never payed any attention to it until recently, then I realized it. I have realized that you aren't the same android that took the life of my master Gohan. You're another android from another timeline, not the one which consists in mine. Another android that hasn't taken the life of any of the people I care about. That's why I have deeply fallen in love with you . . . "  
Taking the android's legs into his hands, he pierced into the android's entrance as his eyes slowly closed, a blush forming across his cheeks. Damn it was warm.  
"S-Seventeen~"  
"Ah, T-Trunks!~" Seventeen moaned as his eyes closed tightly, his hands stapling onto Trunks' shoulders.  
"Seventeeeeen!~" Trunks moaned out as he began to thrust sharply into the android, shattering his virginity little by little.  
"I finally have you, after all we've been through. Seventeen!~ I love you!~" Trunks moaned out as his thrusts turned into deep injections of pre.  
"Seventeen, ah, I love you~ Please~ Tell me that you do too~" Trunks bit his lip, his hands gripping onto the android's legs as his cock smacked the android's sweet spot.  
Seventeen, moaning out of control as his cock erupted slowly with a bit of cum, screamed out in pleasure, "I LOVE YOU TRUNKS!~~"  
Both organisms then broke out in moans, the android ejecting his seed onto Trunks' abs and Trunks' into Seventeen's insides.  
"You're mine . . . finally mine . . . Seventeen."

* * *

"Well guys, I'm off to the future." Trunks beamed as he waved and climbed into the time machine, the glass going down as the Z Fighters waved to Trunks goodbye.  
And off he went, into the air as his time machine disappeared. Trunks sighed as he settled down to his seat, and to his surprise, hearing a yelp from beneath. Getting up and looking to the back of the seat, he found the black haired android. Backing up a bit, the android sat up and looked at Trunks, his arms crossed as if Trunks had forgotten something.  
"How'd you get in?" Trunks asked.  
"I snuck in before anyone could see me." the male smiled.  
Looking down in disbelief, Trunks uttered out, "I suppose you're here to kill me."  
The android didn't answer, but instead, took the lavender haired male's chin and lifted it up.  
Closing his eyes tightly, Trunks prepared for death, but to his surprise, felt soft lips touch his. Opening his eyes, he found the android . . . kissing him! Was this for real?  
The android parting from Trunks' lips, then spoke, "Take me with you Trunks. Take me everywhere you go."  
Trunks' eyes widened, feeling his emotions go up and his eyes beginning to tear up.  
"Seventeen . . . " Trunks cried as he hugged the android and kissed him again, but blissfully.  
"I love you Seventeen, so much." Trunks smiled and held the android close, his eyes staring into those icy, cold ones of the android's.  
"I love you too Trunks, forever, and eternity."  
Trunks blushed as his smile grew wider, leaning in again to kiss the android. Seventeen was his . . . finally his.


End file.
